iGo Country
by Katie Emm
Summary: A series of song fics based on Country songs. Or what happens when you lay around listening to Country music while reading Seddie Fics. Each fic well have its own rating none should go over T.
1. Austin

Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Sam and Freddie

Title: Austin

Summery: A song fic based on Blake Shelton's Austin. Sam leaves town for Texas leaving a slight broken hearted Freddie behind.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own iCarly alas I don't.

Notes: This and the ones that well most likely fallow are inspired by laying around reading Seddie fics while listening to country music. Hey in fact if any one else wants to do a few let me know so I can read them.

_She left without leavin' a number  
Said, she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time_

"I've had enough of this crap I'm leaving," Sam snaps glaring at the brown haired boy in front of her. They'd gotten back together and broken up three times since they'd first admitted they liked each other and she was getting tied. She loved him he loved her why was this so hard. It didn't help that their lives where hectic with his mother and hers mother. At least Sam's didn't really care about who she was dating or keept trying to find ways to break them up. This time Crazy would win since she'd taken paying for his college off the table bringing them to this fight one she'd caused.

"What do you mean your leaving?" he asks then his gravy brown eyes looking at her blue hurt and sad. She didn't want to really but she had to.

"I'm leaving town," Sam stands up she can't stay to see the hurt in his eyes. "I can't tell you where I'm not sure maybe Texas I have some family there and they owe me one." Before she can break or he can do any thing Sam leaves and run.

_It was almost a year  
Before she called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine  
Is what she got_

If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell  
You're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'

If it's anybody else, wait for the tone  
You know what to do  
And P S if this is Austin  
I still love you

It had been a year since she left. A whole year but things where going great for her. She'd been going to community college while working in her Uncle's garage which she was very good at. But she still every now and then thought of Freddie and what he could be up to. She missed him even after she'd dated a few guys and even a girl once when she was board but they just weren't what she wanted.

She still talked to Carly being her BFF just about every day either though phone calls or text but she'd learn not to mention him after the first few times and she's shut down. It still hurt she didn't want to know what he was doing of if he moved on.

But now she was standing there staring at her phone and his number still programed into it. She could just call pretend to be a wrong number hear is voice or just talk to him. Her fingers where moving before she could and the phone was ringing three rings and it went to his voice mail. "Hey you've reached Freddie if you calling about the Pear Pad I sold it, if it's Tuesday night I'm at the movies, no I won't buy your used computer Brad." A pause, "if this is Sam I still love you."

_The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be_

Her phone slips form her grasp hitting the floor ending the call. She just stares at him her heart aching. He still loved her no that couldn't be right why would he still love her after a year. It couldn't but true or real her mind making it up. What kind of man would hold on that long after the way she'd left him? What kind of love that must be to she wanted that kind of love needed it after what she'd seen with her own father then her mother's other relationships. She picked up her phone deciding she'd wait and try calling again.

_She waited three days  
And then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say  
But she heard three rings and then_

If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long

But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P S if this is Austin  
I still love you

She managed to wait three days before she called again holding her breath as she hears the phone ring. Three rings then the voice mail picks up. "Hey this is Freddie, if its Friday I'm at a game. First thing Saturday I'm studying and I'll be unavailable all weekend long. I'll call you back as soon as I can on Sunday after noon." A pause, "PS if this is Sam I still love you."

_Well, this time she left her number  
But not another word  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard_

If you're callin' 'bout my heart, it's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long  
To know where I belong

And by the way, boy  
This is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin  
And I still love you  
I still love you

This time she managed to hold on to her phone still a little in disbelief but some how she managed to leave her number before hanging up. She was smiling finding it hard not to be happy and to believe what she heard. He still loved her, the crazy violent girl that had made him miserable though most of his childhood and teen life. Who'd ran off on him afraid she was going to ruin his life. He loved her and she still loved him. She couldn't wait until Sunday.

Sunday night she sat staring at her phone waiting. Would he call? He said if she left her number he'd call. Her phone rang and she recognized the number and her stomach bottomed out and she got nervous but picked up on the third ring trying to sound like her voice mail. "If you're calling about my heart, it's still your. I shouldn't have listened to it and not let it get bullied, then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way Freddie this isn't my voice mail you're talking to. Can't you tell, this is Sam and I still love you?"

~Fin

Notes: Yeah I'm not sure where the idea come from but yeah.


	2. Crazy Girl

Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Sam and Freddie

Title: Crazy Girl

Rating: PG

Summary: Song fic inspired by the song Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the song of the show but man I wish I has the money.

Notes: I've gotten sick and because of it have gotten behind on my resolution to write a fic every day so my next few fics are going to be very slapdash and full of mistakes sorry I well come back on fix them all.

_Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changing my mind_

She looked like she was about to cry as he stormed out of their small apartment. They'd been married for less then two years and they still got into huge fights. Freddie loved his crazy blonde wife but sometimes he just had to leave and go for a walk to clear his head. He wasn't ever going to change his mind about marring Sam even after his mother's freak out and grudging acceptance of it. Nothing would changed his mind he wanted this life with her even if they fought. He made it around the block before he was calm it didn't take long he just needed a breath of fresh air. When he came back in he found her slumped over holding her head in her hands crying. She looked up tears still running down her face. "You don't love me do you?" she asks choking back a sob.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

I wouldn't last a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you I'd lose my mind

Before you ever came along  
I was living life all wrong  
The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine

Freddie froze then staring at the blonde woman crying in front of him. He moved fast kneeling in front of her so she could see face. "Don't say that," he said putting his arms around her and pulling him into his chest. "I love you, you crazy girl," he said hurriedly. "My life was so boring with out you in it. I'm not going anywhere. I think with out you I'd lose my mind, remember when you left." She nodded into his chest she'd left right after graduation for a few moths while trying to figure out what she'd be doing after high school. He'd been so sure on his life and what he wanted to do until he found out she was gone then it was like he's lost all his life plains seemed stupid and pointless. He hadn't known what was wrong until she came flying back into his life like a hurricane. He'd vowed then he would never let her go, that he would make her his.

It had taken him a year before she'd admit they were dating again and anther few months until she'd moved in with him. His mother had loved that but he didn't care she was letting him in and despite her crazy ways he wanted her he loved her. "You know the best day of my life was the day you agreed to marry me," he said tilting her head up and whipping away her tears. "I love you, you crazy girl, how many times to I have to say it?" he kissed her cheeks kissing away her tears as she smiled. "I love you, no matter what you do or how crazy you are," he kissed her pulling her close to him. Pulling away he smiled at her, "I'm not going any where."

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?  
Like crazy, girl_

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?

Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy  
Crazy girl

~Fin


	3. Friends in Low Places

Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Slight Sam & Freddie

Title: Friends in Low Places

Rating: PG-13 some slight language

Summary: Carly and Sam had a huge falling out not long after she moved away. Neither remembers really what it was about but there had been so much hurt and bad things said they never really got over it. Its Carly's wedding to some posh business man she's invited all her old friends and new accept Sam but to her dismay guess who shows up? Done to the song Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks, with the special third verse.

Disclaimer: If I've said it before I've said it again. I don't own iCarly I wish I did but I don't.

Notes: All right this is well a Carly hate on fic. Sorry if you don't like but well I don't like Carly much so I had to write this. Plus this song begs for it.

_Blame it all on my roots,  
I showed up in boots,  
And ruined your black tie affair._

There was the roar of a motorcycle out side of the hotel where the reception was being held and Carly flinched a little wishing that whoever it was would hurry along as the speeches where about to begin. It was bad enough Freddie hadn't sown up with a date even though he'd cheeked the plus one. She told him he was going to eat both entries even though he kept saying he really had a date she was just running late. He kept looking at his phone and shifting a little nervously. She wasn't sure why but Carly looked at him when she heard the bike and he seemed to tense a little looking toward the door.

She fallowed his gaze and soon every one was looking at the door when it swung open and the last person she wanted to see was standing there looking a little embarrassed but still the same confidence and arrogance that only a Puckett could pull off. Sam in a biker jacket and boots was standing there looking anything but dressed for a black tie affair. "Sorry," she said with a smirk walking with confidence into the room and toward the font toward her.

_The last one to know,  
The last one to show,  
I was the last one you thought you'd see there._

Samantha Puckett the last person she wanted to see. How did she even know about her wedding? Something clicked and she turned slightly to glare at Freddie who hadn't taken his eyes off the blonde woman making her way toward them. She felt her husband grip her arm as the blonde said, "well I guess I'm the last person you thought you'd see here."

_And I saw a surprise,  
And the fear in his eyes,  
When I took his glass of champagne,_

Sam found her self smirking at the fear she saw in the man standing next to her ex-best friend's side. It seemed he'd been told about her then none of it good she was sure. She also knew she didn't look like the most respectable person in her riding out fit a little dirt on her face form her job. It gave her a very scary and tough look and when she made it to the front table she could see the anger her Carly's eyes making her smile wider. Gently she reached out and plucked the groom's glass of champagne, "you didn't think I would be here after all those years we'd planned this day for both of us right?" She winked, "I even still remember the toast we'd made up."

_I toasted you,  
Said honey we may be through,  
But you'll never hear me complain,_

Watching Carly stiffen as she mentioned the toast's the two of them had talked about when they were younger and planning their weddings though Sam had always said she wasn't ever going to get married. Wouldn't Carly be surprised if she knew. Holding up the glass she called, "a toast for my old friend." She turned looking around the room, "we may be though honey, but you'll never hear me complain." She glanced at the groom, "and I'm sorry for you, cheers." She downed the glass ignoring Carly's sputtering.

_'Cause I got friends in low places,  
Where the Whiskey drowns,  
And the Beer chases my blues away,  
But I'll be okay,  
Now I'm not big on social graces,  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,  
Oh I got friends,  
In low places._

"How," the brunette hissed glaring at the blonde her fist clutched at her side as her new husband gently griped her arm looking a little angry and lost.

"How what?" Sam asked a smirk still on her face and setting the glass down on the table in front of her. Her blue eyes looking up not betraying the hurt she'd felt at finding out about Carly's wedding and not even being invited, it had hurt witch was why she'd come here to hurt well and other reasons.

"How'd you find out?" she asked hissing ignoring the fact that every one her family and friends where all watching the two.

"Oh well there was the announcement in the paper," Sam gestured. "Or this thing called the internet." She then looked around at the people her eyes catching Freddie's and smiled, "or I have friends in low places."

_I guess I was wrong I just don't belong  
but then I've been there before, everything's alright  
I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door  
Hey I didn't mean to cause a big scene just give me an  
hour and then, I'll be as high as that Ivory Tower your livin' in_

Freddie had sat though the whole ceremony feeling like he didn't really belong. He'd kept looking at his phone wondering when she'd get there. He knew Sam was coming since she'd pulled the invitation out of their mail box and frowned since it was only address to him. She'd cheeked the plus one and sent it back before he could even protest then had gone off for her job.

He sat at the reception dealing with Carly's glares about his plus one not showing up when he heard her bike. He couldn't help but smile but he was still nervous about what would happen when Sam showed up. He was right to be nervous when he glanced and sway Carly's face Bridzilla had nothing on her right now. This was so stupid but he'd never taken a side in their fight she should have know that he still talked with Sam. If he had to admit it he more then talked with her and it looked like it was time to admit it since Sam was now looking at him with that smile on her face that made his stomach drop.

"Freddie?" Carly hissed moving to look at him now as he stood up. He shrugged moving to stand next to Sam taking her hand.

She smiled at her blue eyes happy he'd stood up with her. He'd just finally taken a side in the rift and it was hers. "Sorry Carls," he said with a shrug, "but she found the invite in our mail." He knew she's pick up on the not quit so subtle 'our' in his sentence but he still waited. He knew it wouldn't be long before Carly freaked and they both had to leave her to her life in some ivory tower the life she now seemed to want.

_'Cause I got friends in low places,  
Where the Whiskey drowns,  
And the Beer chases my blues away,  
But I'll be okay,  
Now I'm not big on social graces,  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,  
Oh I got friends,  
In low places._

Carly just blinked and stared at what was once her two best friends. Holding hands, at her wedding where one hadn't been invited when the words sunk in, "our mail." Freddie had said "our mail." What did he mean by "our mail."

Sam rolled her eyes, "we live together," she snapped gesturing with her free hand. "We've lived together for," she paused looking at Freddie.

The brown eyed man smiled, "about three years now." He shrugged, "give or take a few days."

"What?" Carly gasped not caring that this was suppose to be her day she was in shock and angry that Freddie had been keeping something from her. They had still been friends even after her and Sam couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other let alone talk. He should have told her he was dating her now enemy.

"We've been living together for about three years," Sam repeated smiling. "Well and we're married."

_I guess I was wrong I just don't belong  
but then I've been there before, everything's alright  
I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door  
Hey I didn't mean to cause a big scene just wait 'til I finish this glass  
Then, sweet little lady I'll head back to the bar and you can kiss my ass_

Sam couldn't help but relish in Carly's expression at her announcement. She knew that the other girl had been a little haughty about being the first one of their group to have gotten married that this news had taken some of that out of her sails. "How?" the brunette finally said glaring at the two of them. Then as if a thought struck her, "this is a joke right?" she smiled a little. "Yeah a joke."

"No," Freddie said a little irritation in his voice. She recognized that tone and looked at him waiting for him to finish. "It's not a joke we're married last year," he rubbed the back of his head and Sam squeezed his hand. "It was one of those Vegas weddings we where going to wait tell I finished school before we told any one." He smiled at Sam, "then we where going to do the whole real wedding thing but I guess cats out of the bag."

Carly just gaped at the pair and Sam couldn't help but smile and press a kiss to Freddie. "Let's head out love I don't think we are very welcome here."

Freddie nodded, "yes just," he moved to pick up his drink finishing it off. He wasn't one to waist the free bar though he'd regret not getting to eat the food Carly had been making a big deal about but he had the feeling they weren't very welcome there.

As they made a hasty exit Sam turned to give a little wave, "Good luck."

_'Cause I got friends in low places,  
Where the Whiskey drowns,  
And the Beer chases my blues away,  
But I'll be okay,  
Now I'm not big on social graces,  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,  
Oh I got friends,  
In low places._

The pair left laughing as the hurried though the hotel and out to where the bike was. Freddie stopped them smiling at the amazing blonde woman who stole his heart. "I'm glade I have friends in low places," he said to her leaning down slightly to kiss her. "Do you think she'll like her present?" he asked when they pulled apart.

Sam laughed, "oh I'm sure she'll hate it."

As Carly and her new husband where opening the gifts they came across a large one with out a card. She was hesitant to open it since she hadn't come across Freddie's present yet but the paper was already being rip and they stood there in shock. Carly let out a frustrating scream. It was a movie poster for an up coming spy movie every one was exited to see and still hadn't released much promo stuff for. This was pretty much the first promo poster and to her dismay the girl posing as the spy girl was a very familiar blonde.

~Fin

Notes: ugh I'm not sure if I like how this turned out or not I may revisit this song.


	4. The Way You Love Me

Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Freddie & Sam

Title: The Way You Love Me

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor the show.

Summary: A Sam POV fic done to the song The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill.

Notes: I've already had one song request which I'm working on but if you have any song request let me know.

_If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy_

As he leaned in and kissed me again and again I still couldn't believe how lucky I was that he loved me. I wished I knew how to show him what I saw when he looked at me when he kissed me. I love watching him, his eyes, his face when he's pressing me down driving me crazy with his hands and lips. Oh how I wish I could let him see what I she to see the way he loved me.

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love_

"I love you," he breathes into my ear as his arms encircling me pulling me closer to him. I shift a little humming. He calls it my purr and it makes me happy. I love the way his arms feel around me pulling me close, holding me down andholding me together when I feel like I'm going to fall apart. I love the way he loves me.

_It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you_

It's not right, It's not fair, he doesn't know what he's missing laying over there. Someday I'll be able to find a way to show him how he makes me feel like the luckest person in the world. I'll just have to find a way to show him. I smile moving closer to him enjoying the sigh he makes.

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me_

"Good morning love," he mummers as his arms slide around my waist. I love the feeling of his arms I don't think I could ever get tired waking up next to him. I love the way he loves me I can't believe I'm this lucky.

_You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes_

We lay together legs intertwined as we looked into each others eyes. His brown eyes gazing into my own blue, his love for me reflecting there as well as my own love reflecting back. He's the reason I can say the worlds 'I love you' all the things he's done for me the millions of little things that let me know he loves me that makes me love him back that lets me see the love in his eyes. I smile, "I love you Freddie Benson."

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me_

_Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me_

He smiles and pulls me closer pressing his lips to mine lightly before pulling away, "And I love you Sam Puckett." As he pulls me closer I can't help but think of how much I love the way he loves me.

~Fin

Notes: w00t with this I think I've caught myself up now I just have to keep going and maybe I can make my goal still.


	5. Mine

Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Sam & Freddie

Title: Mine

Rating: PG

Summery: Just another Seddie fic done to Taylor Swift's Mine.

Disclaimer: lol unfortunately the song and the show is not Mine.

Notes: Ugh I'm gonna be doing so many of these song fics since they are my last resort in keeping up with my resolution but I still need songs and prompts.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

"Hey Fredweird what are you doing here?" Freddie turned to the front his eyes spying the blonde by the door that had called to him.

"Sam?" he asked blinking and he took her in. She was a little thinner and tired looking despite her smile as she stared at him. He hadn't seen her since he'd left for school much to the up set of his mother. They'd had a huge fight leaving him with out a home to go back to. She just nodded at him and he quickly moved forward and hugged her. "I missed you," he said softly before pulling away. He noticed his manger glaring at him and sighed pulling her to a table, "here this my section, I'm off in like an hour we can catch up." He looked at her hopefully and she nodded then proceeded to order enough food for a group making him smile.

_I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

"Can you believe it?" Sam asked as she's lying across him both of them on his couch. Some days he couldn't believe that she was really here let a lone here with him. Being with him as more then just friends.

He knew the moment he could see it and he smiled up at her, "Yeah I can."

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Right after his shift is over and Sam had polished off most of the food paying and leaving a fairly nice tip packing up the leftovers for later though he doubted they would last long, he walked her to the beach where they sat by the water catching up. He told her about school and his new friends and life. She tells him a bit about what is happening back home but not every thing. When he asks why she's here she avoids the subject looking out to the water.

She shivers and he puts his arm around her pulling her close, "it's ok, you don't have to tell me right now."

She smiles at him, "thank you."

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

It wasn't long before she was living in his place. She had a drawer and half the closet as well as a shelf in the medicine cabinet. Even though she'd gotten herself a place when she first got there she now spent most nights with him. He was talking her into moving in fully with him though she was scared and he knew why. He father had left, she'd hinted about it before but now he knew the full details. He spent his time with her convincing her that he wasn't going any where that they wouldn't make the mistakes her parents made.

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

They where now living together fully and things where getting tight. He could only work so much with his school schedule and Sam was also going to a trade school and not getting paid much at her job though it was paying for her school. But money was tight and they'd started fighting about it.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone_

They where fighting again and it was a bit one 2:30 Am was when she shouted, "I can't do this," tears in her eyes as she ran out. With out thinking he ran out after her into the street. She pulled away form his crying the look on her face saying she was just waiting for the goodbye. That was all she'd ever known when things got hard people left.

Instead he grabbed her pulling her into a hug, "no we can do this." He breathed, "we'll figure it all out together. I'll never leave you alone like that."

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now_

He holds on though the hard times never walking out and not letting her run scared. They fight and make up and final she believes it when he's down on one knee holding up a ring. He wasn't going any where she was his and he was hers. He was the best thing she'd ever call mine.

~fin

Notes: Hmm yeah I need more prompts and songs… any random prompt would be nice.


	6. Unawnswered Prayers

Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Sam & Freddie

Title: Unanswered Prayers

Rating: PG

Summery: Freddie runs into Carly after many years. They hadn't spoken in such a long time and he remembers when he was so in love with her and even Prayed at one point to have her but now he's happy he didn't get the answer he wanted. Done for Moviepal's prompt to use Garth Brook's Unanswered Prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song.

Notes: The song says the meet at a Football game but I don't see that happening so its going to be a park.

_Just the other night at a hometown football game  
My wife and I ran into my old high school flame  
And as I introduced them the past came back to me  
And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be_

"'Freddie?" a blast from my past called and I hefted my squirming buden as I turned around to face the woman who'd called me. "It is you," she said smiling at me as she walked quickly closer.

"Carly," I finally acknowledged looking her over and smiling politely. We both looked each other up and down as we stood in the park taking in the changes and what hadn't. She was still beautiful and I was still impressed by her but.

"Daddy," my bundle squirmed, "I wanna go play."

"And who is this?" Carly asked smiling as I set my little girl down kneeling so I could look at her.

Of course my little one stepped in, "I'm Clara who are you?" I couldn't help but smile a bit she was so much like her mother.

"This is Carly, she's an old friend," he said smiling as he looked up at the brunette woman.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times  
And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine  
And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then  
I'd never ask for anything again_

Clara nodded her blonde curls bouncing, "ok, can I go play now?" She turned her blue eyes onto me.

I sighed nodded, "all right just stay close and be nice to Greg his mother keeps complaining."

She pouted, "Its not my fault he's so annoying always hanging around fallowing us saying stupid things." She fidgeted, "and he keeps asking Jenny to marry him and she doesn't like him either it's stupid."

I chuckle at the similarities to my own childhood, "all right just don't hit him again." She pouts but nods hurrying off to the jungle gym where her friends were.

Carly chuckles a bit as she watched our exchange, "she's a handful isn't she?" I nodded as I walk to a table knowing she would probably fallow me. I could see that she missed me, us but it was hard to say that I missed her. She use to be what I'd always wanted and I use to beg and plead some greater power that she'd wake up one day and see me as more then just a friend. I'd never ask for anything ever again if she'd only be mine. I thought maybe when she kissed me before she left I'd thought maybe it was what I wanted but now.

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs  
That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care  
Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers _

Now I thank god for the unanswered prayers. I wouldn't have the life I have now and my family if he'd answered them. I sat so I could watch the children and she joined me still smiling, "how are things?" she asked.

"They are going great," I smile waiting for her to ask the questions she really wanted to ask.

_She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams  
And I could tell that time had changed me  
In her eyes too it seemed  
We tried to talk about the old days  
There wasn't much we could recall  
I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all _

She wasn't quite the Carly I remembered in my dreams or from that time when we all where still friends. I could tell that time had changed her heck it'd changed me to it seems to change us all really. I could see a sort of tiredness about the way she carried her self like the life she chose was taking its toll on her.

"How is she?" she finally asked like it pained her to. I knew cost her to ask about her, my wife her former best friend.

"She's doing great," I manage to say with out a huge grin on my face. "She's a little unhappy about being put on bed rest but," he stopped looking at her face. "I'm sorry I forgot to say she's pregnant our second, well second and third twins." I couldn't help but smile generally happy but I could see her wince. She'd given up the idea of having a family and it seemed to hurt her to know about his. I look down at my hands, "she misses you." I moved to pull a business card from my pocket jotting down out home number on the back. "Here if you want call her she's got nothing better to do for the next three to four months," I smile at her and hand her the card.

She takes it getting up, "I have to go." She gave a little wave still looking a little sad part of me hoped she would call she looked like she could use Sam back in her life.

_And as she walked away and I looked at my wife  
And then and there I thanked the good Lord  
For the gifts in my life_

As she walked away and pulled my phone out turning it on looking at the background picture of me holding onto a blue eyed blonde women both of use smiling. My wife Samantha Puckett, well Bension now and smiled. Once again I thanked god for not answering my prayers. I looked up when I heard a familiar scream and saw my daughter sitting on some poor boy grounding his face into the sand. I couldn't help but laugh as I got up to go take care of it.

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs  
That just because he may not answer doesn't mean he don't care  
Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_

_Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered...  
Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_

~Fin

Note: Well I liked this prompt but I need more. They don't have to be for iCarly or even for this story set. I just want some prompts.


	7. Need You Now

Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Sam & Freddie

Title: Need You Now

Rating: PG-13

Summery: It's been a few years and Sam and Freddie keep in touch and even dated again though now they aren't. Done to Lady Antebellum's Need You Now witch was a prompt form Moviepal.

Disclaimer: I well hold on let me double cheek. Nope I still don't own iCarly and I certainly don't own the song.

Notes: I don't have any wow…

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

~Sam

There where pictures speed across the floor as she lay in the middle of it. She'd been going though her stuff and had come across the box of pictures. She'd gone though them and now she was feeling alone. They were full of pictures of her, Carly and Freddie some from when they where younger up until Carly left. The last few where of just her and Freddie from the, with out Carly times, she was holding a set of pictures they'd actually done in one of those photo booths the first few where the typical silly ones but the last one was of them kissing.

Her heart hurt and she missed him. Picking up her phone she looked at the time. It was just after one am she shouldn't call him but she wanted to talk to him and she couldn't fight it any more. As the phone rang she wondered if he ever thought of her like she thought of him. She bit her lip waiting for something to pick up or him. She hoped it was him she didn't want to talk, it was his voice mail. "Hey," she managed to say into it then, "I know it's late but please I need you."

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

~Sam

She hung up the phone then stared at it. She'd said she wasn't going to call him but she'd lost her control and she needed him. He was her rock and she really didn't know how she could be or do with out him. She needed him and she hated when she admitted to needed him. Getting up she went into her kitchen and poured herself a drink.

~Freddie

He'd gone out with his friends to celebrate his one friends now becoming recently single. When his phone went off he hadn't noticed since they were shouting at the time. He did however hear the you have a message. As another round of shots where ordered he picked up his phone seeing the familiar number he listened to the message.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

~Freddie

As he listened to the message again the words, "I need you." Where still ringing in his head.

"Hey Freddie drink," his friend said giving him a shove. The brunette sighed and downed the shot of whiskey wincing a little at the burn. There was the cheer and he couldn't help but glance at the door wishing a familiar blonde would be come barging in pulling all the light into the room to her.

He could hear her message again, "I need you." They'd said they wouldn't call each other any more. Their relationship was so strange and volatile but he was losing his control. He hit the call back moving way from his friends.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

~Sam

She'd poured her self a few shots of her favorite whiskey and was starting to feel it when her phone rang. Quick to pick it up she didn't even cheek who it was. She knew it'd be him, he was the only one who would call her this late especially after she called him. "Hey," was all she could say.

"Hey," she heard him say back and could hear people in the background. He was out somewhere sounded like a bar.

"I'm sorry," she started knowing she'd said she wouldn't call ever again but she was lonely and she needed him. She'd lost her control and the alchoal hadn't helped. "I need you," she said softly, "can you come over?"

~Freddie

"I need you, can you come over?" her words made his gut twist and his heart wrench.

He looked back at his friends some of who where looking at him. He knew they knew who he was probably talking to and he glanced at the one they where here for. He just smiled and nodded mouthing, "go." He nodded thanking the man knowing not matter what he said on the phone he was going to go.

"I'm a little drunk," he found himself saying as he walked out of the bar.

"Its ok so am I," he heard her say.

As he got into the cab he said, "I'll be there soon."

_Woah, woah  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

~Sam

Sometimes with Freddie it hurt, it hurt how badly she needed him but without him she felt numb. She'd take the hurt if it meant she could feel.

~Freddie

He knew that this wasn't a good idea it would hurt again in the end but she needed him. Not only that but he needed her. He stood out side of her apartment door hesitating for a moment before he reached out and knocked. She pulled it open and her blue eyes meet his and he let her grab his shirt and pull him to her their lips crashing together.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now, I just need you now_

~Sam

It was after one am when he knocked on her door and she hopped up form the couch and pulled to door open quickly. Her eyes meet his brown ones and her heart leapt grabbing him and pulling him to her crushing her lips to his. She stepped back pulling him in with her not breaking the kiss. The two of them tumbled down onto her couch and she gasped. "I need you," she says softly when they break the kiss. He smiles at her like he knows and leans down and kisses her again pressing her farther into the couch. Oh how she needed this man.

_Oh baby, I need you now_

~Fin

Notes:Well here's another. I could still use a few prompts… I still have a long way to go until the end of the year.


End file.
